Neptuno
by Youjibell
Summary: Judal es tomado por Neptuno, el dios del Mar a cambio de salvar su vida. Pero la vida de Judal no tiene otro objetivo que la venganza. matara a las personas que amaba, aún si es necesario; sin embargo alguien más al borde de la muerte, le sanará sus heridas. JudalxSinbad JudalxKouen SinbadXJafar Judarx?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ni Magi ni Judal me pertenecen, son de Ohtaka troleadas locas ama y dueña de mis quincenas._**

 ** _Este es un AU, así que, aunque hay muchas relaciones con el manga no es necesario saber de Magi o todos sus personajes._**

 ** _Eli te amo ~ 3_**

 ** _Neptuno_**

 _Neptuno es el rey que gobierna el mar. Se dice que escogió su morada en las profundidades el océano en un castillo de oro y corales. Un dios justo, pero severo y con un alma tan fría como el océano mismo._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 ** _I_**

Una noche tormentosa en medio del mar, de esas noches en las que es imposible seguir las estrellas por lo intranquilo del viento y las nubes aglutinadas dejando sólo negrura en el horizonte. El mar está quebrado y el aire ataca las blancas velas haciendo el mástil crujir, parece tan frágil en la inmensidad del océano, pero su capitán, con astucia surca las olas abriéndose camino con su endeble barco de comercio. Y hay un momento en que la idiotez y el orgullo se confunde con la fortaleza y la valentía.

El barco de Sinbad, el rey de los 7 mares estaba en otro de sus impredecibles viajes en medio de la tormenta. La lluvia intermitente caía con furia sobre madera roída por el salitre del mar, pero aun así no era capaz de buscar el ojo del huracán, allí donde es más tranquilo, la obstinación le lleva atravesar la tormenta.

Más allá de la cubierta, en la parte baja del barco, donde la voz de Sinbad no se escuchaba, estaba él. Sus ojos rojos y su cabello negro revuelto parecían opacos por el transcurso de varios días encerrado sin la luz del sol, el movimiento intenso ya lo tenía mareado. Desde el inicio del viaje, aquel vaivén no le había sentado del todo bien, a medida que la tormenta había tomado más fuerza su mareo había empeorado.

Peor aún era el óxido de las cadenas el que se hundía en su piel. Judal, el oráculo del imperio Kou había sido vendido a la compañía de comercio de Sindria, el cual tenía como representante al mismo rey de los 7 mares.

Para Judal, había perdido por completo la gracia. Mucho tiempo atrás dormía escuchando sus historias. Esas en las que desafiaba a los mares y los mismos dioses mientras conquistaba reinos. Era todo un héroe en donde quiera que se escuchara hablar de él y si tenía que ser sincero, le admiraba.

Pero la admiración se acaba.

Le habían sacado de sus aposentos un mes atrás, le habían ordenado quitarse su hermoso traje y había sido remplazado por un humilde atuendo de algodón. Nadie jamás le explicó que había sido otorgado a Sindria como ofrenda de paz.

No había podido despedirse de las dos únicas personas que le importaban, los dos pelirrojos menores. Los que eran como sus hermanos y tampoco pudo ver de nuevo a Kouen, su adorado Kouen. Algunas noches, se preguntaba si ellos le extrañarían o si, en algún momento notarían su ausencia. Después de haberlo pensado en esas noches solitarias había llegado a una sencilla conclusión. El mismo Kouen le había vendido, la persona que más quería en su reino le había sacado de allí para ser llevado al otro lado del mundo y ser transportado como una vil mercancía barata. Y dolía, tanto que no podía pasar alimento alguno por ese dolor en el pecho. Dolía más que la idea de no ver de nuevo los jardines de Kou, o sus pelirrojos.

Pero ahora, Judal estaba ahí, encerrado en un camarote apenas habitable y con muchas nauseas, con un movimiento incómodo que le causaba un mareo mortal y esas vomitivas ganas que no se iban de su estómago. No le apetecían los duraznos. Los estruendos no paraban y las maderas crujían tan salvajemente que, aunque el malestar le dominara, había comenzado a preocuparse.

Había escuchado las palabras ególatras de Sinbad cuando subieron al barco. "En el mar, no existe nada que pueda detenerme"

Como oráculo supo que, con esas palabras, había retado directamente a Neptuno y precisamente por eso había intentado escapar 5 veces del barco. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales estaba encadenado. El rey de hecho, no había sido tan cruel con él, sencillamente desde que ambos se habían visto ninguno se había simpatizado.

Judal era un jovencito mimado. Al menos hasta antes de ser entregado había pasado la mitad de su corta vida entre los cuidados del palacio de Kou. Sus poderes como oráculo habían sido descubiertos por sus padres en su tierna infancia y no tardaron en entregarlo al palacio como el más digno regalo de los dioses a su pueblo.

Él en realidad no se sentía como algo excepcional. El ver el flujo de la vida no parecía nada sorprendente, y saber que alguien estaba punto de morir, no era para nada agradable. Pero, resultaba una habilidad bastante útil en la guerra, y le apreciaban. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Sinbad parecía un ser humando inalcanzable y poderoso, era casi tan alto como el rey Kouen, pero la sonrisa ladina fue el primer aspecto que le desagradó por completo a Judal. Ambos se habían mirado con cuidado analizándose meticulosamente. Para Sinbad, el otro no era más que un pequeño muchachito caprichoso sin ningún valor, nadie le había podido explicar cuál era el "maravilloso" talento del niño.

Para Judal, Sinbad no era más que un petulante ser que sólo había tenido suerte, y por la forma en la que la energía se movía a través de él, supo que su suerte estaba por acabar. Pensó muchas veces el decirle, pero el orgullo de Judal era tan grande como su largo cabello.

Hubiera sido una buena idea hablar de aquel sentimiento de destrucción antes de subir al barco y mirar a la lejanía la costa de su reino. Tal vez, nadie saldría con vida de ese viaje.

Quiso vomitar.

El oráculo levantó la cabeza y azotó las cadenas contra la puerta madera gritando para que le dejaran salir. Nadie contestó a su llamado. Para ese punto, todos en cubierta estaban listos para lo peor. El mástil estaba punto de partirse en dos aún sobre la expectante cara de Sinbad, aún con 4 de sus 8 generales, era imposible que el barco pudiera seguir intacto.

—Busquen una forma de sobrevivir… ¡sujétense de lo que puedan y salven a quien puedan!

Masrur el más fuerte, físicamente, de sus generales había mantenido sus brazos sujetando un par de velas, pero cuando un par de olas lograron hacer una abertura en el casco supo que ya no había forma de mantener su barco a flote.

Podrían sobrevivir, siempre lo hacía, pero las pérdidas que se irían al fondo del mar jamás se podrían recuperar.

Aquellos tesoros que estaban bajo cubierta entre los cuales estaba el oráculo del reino Kou que había quedado completamente olvidado cuando el barco se había hundido por completo.

* * *

Dicen que las personas ven su vida antes de morir. Judal, no estaba seguro de eso, pero si había visto a muchas personas morir. Cuanto estaba casi perdiendo el control de su respiración y el agua salada entro por su boca y nariz lo único que podía ver eran las burbujas que se formaban alrededor de él. Los ojos le ardían un poco y el pecho comenzaba a doler. Nunca pudo ver el resumen de su vida. Tampoco vio una luz al final de un camino. No había nada más oscuridad y dolor.

El agua helada le estaba carcomiendo la piel y las cadenas le empujaban al fondo del mar. Antes de sentir como el agua le reclamaba sólo había escuchado el crujir de la madera y el agua entrando con velocidad rompiendo todo a su paso.

Morir, no parecía tan malo, y tampoco tenía deseos de luchar por su vida. Todo estaba tan oscuro cuando al fin había dejado de sentir dolor y sólo una pequeña risita, muy parecida a la suya le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

" _Oh, penoso ser humano, que no eres absolutamente nada para nadie"_

Ese sentimiento que quedaba en su pecho, era un profundo rencor. Ironía y amargura. Lo era, un penoso humano que había sido condenado a morir sólo como un vil animal. Uno que había sido usado para el reino y que al final, había sido tirado como un mondadientes sucio.

" _Siendo un regalo de los dioses se atrevieron a arrojarte a las heladas aguas del océano, pero espera tranquilo, pronto regresaráes al reino prometido"_

Quiso burlarse de sí mismo. La locura debía de ser producto de la falta de oxígeno. ¿Cuánto tardaba una persona en morir? No estaba del todo seguro, pero esperaba que fuera rápido. Cerró los ojos un momento y les abrió de golpe cuando un cosquilleo pétreo surcó sus labios. Un beso salado y duro. Uno que no era real.

¿Eso era aire?

De nuevo cerró los ojos en ese momento su vida al fin comenzó a fluir. Era su vida, o tal vez era solo un sueño.

* * *

 _Cuando tenía 4 años, había conocido a Kougyuoku, la octava princesa imperial del reino de Kou. Lo primero que le dijo cuando la vio había sido "vieja bruja" Y estaba muy lejos de ser vieja, o ser una bruja pero, cuando había visto a una pequeña niña con la ropita sucia y el cabello revuelto, no podía creer que ella fuera una princesa._

 _Bastaron 2 semanas para que ambos niños resultaran inseparables y pasaran horas hablando sobre el reino y todas aquellas habitaciones en el palacio a la cuales no se podía entrar. Judal solía hacerle travesuras a la pequeña pelirroja, pero era incapaz de verla llorar. Odiaba que eso pasara._

 _Justo a los 14 años de la vieja bruja, en su primera fiesta imperial a la cual estuvo invitado, vio por primera vez a Kouen, el joven príncipe heredero del reino. No sabía porque su corazón se había acelerado tanto, o la razón por la que sus mejillas le ardían, pero jamás pudo olvidar la mirada fría y seria de esa persona. Las facciones, aunque eran finas, eran varoniles y sensuales, sus labios delgados. Todo él era perfecto, hasta ese cabello rojo como el fuego que le llegaba a los hombros. El había sido su primer amor, un amor que jamás se atrevió a confesar._

Fue un golpe en la mejilla lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, lo siguiente que escucho fue una risotada. Lo que sus ojos vieron en ese instante, era el sueño más absurdo de su vida. La persona que estaba frente a él no era un ser humano. – Te pueden conceder el don de la vida. La vida bajo el mar, si prometes lealtad a Neptuno y usas tu poder premonitorio para el mar.

Judal, ladeó la cabeza miró de nuevo a aquel ser que estaba frente a él en la orilla del mar y sencillamente asintió. No eran ganas de vivir lo que sentía en aquel momento, sencillamente era la venganza amarga que calentaba su pecho. Sinbad, también Kouen, y todo aquel responsable de conducirlo a la muerte lo iban a pagar. – Hubiera sido buena idea que te negaras.

Para Naunet~


	2. Chapter 2

Afrodita

 _Afrodita es la diosa del amor, sin embargo ella no está enamorada, guarda un profundo rencor contra Poseidón, aquel sujeto que se hace llamar Neptuno y que tiene encerrado su corazón en las profundidades del mar._

 _Ha usado el amor en los seres humanos para destruir a los hombres. El amor, es el verdadero suplicio._

La persona que estaba frente a él parecía un ser humano, pero estaba seguro que no lo era. Sus cabellos largos y castaños estaban enredados entre sí como plastas. _Rastas._

Sus ojos afilados y una expresión cancina eran los rasgos más dominantes y llamativos de ese ser. Judal había despertado en la costa, pero su cuerpo parecía no moverse en lo absoluto, solo tenía un poco de conciencia. —Te recomiendo que no te muevas, estas a punto de entrar al reino de Neptuno.

Judal cerró los ojos y trató de tomar un largo suspiro, sin embargo, en ese momento ya no pudo respirar más, parecía como si se ahogara y sus piernas ya no eran las mismas. Viscoso, mojado, incómodo. Una pesadilla que le hacía retorcerse en la arena mientras la espuma del mar le mojaba los cabellos.

La otra persona, estaba de pie mirando de soslayo fumando tabaco sin ningún reparo completamente indiferente a su sufrimiento. —No hagas tanto ruido, en un momento más ya no podrás sentir ese simpático dolor _mundano._

Y fue verdad, pero el dolor se hizo intenso por un tiempo, pero curiosamente parece ir más lento cuando existe cierto dolor de por medio.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando notó que aquel hombre le había cargado y le estaba arrojando al mar. Una vez allí comenzó a hundirse sin poder detenerse.

—Soy Kassim, al igual que tú, Neptuno me ofreció otra _oportunidad._ —el oráculo apenas comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Estaba bajo el mar y no estaba seguro de cómo hablar pero aquella persona parecía comunicarse con él sin ningún problema.

Ese tipo que parecía un humano, ahora estaba lejos de serlo. Él tampoco era un ser humano en ese momento.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? —no sentía frio, hambre ni dolor pero si estaba bajo el mar no tenía mucho sentido que pudiera hablar con otro.

—Eres sólo conciencia por ahora… un día entenderás. Tu cuerpo está en algún lugar, yo mismo me encargué de resguardarlo, pero por ahora, tu conciencia esta bajó el mar. Neptuno te quiere, y te concederá un deseo. —Judal casi pudo escuchar el tono de burla con el cuál aquélla persona le hablaba. Se suponía que debía estar muerto. O sencillamente eso era la muerte. Debería de estar un poco más asustado, pero hasta ese momento sólo se estaba dejando llevar por las circunstancias, a pesar de no tener ningún tipo sensación, la venganza y el odio aún se sentían frescas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —quiso indagar un poco. A pesar de que le habían dicho que era sólo conciencia, había un cuerpo en el que estaba contenido y el que estaba frente a él, era casi la misma persona que había visto en la superficie, al menos hasta su torso, más abajo… parecía un maldito pez.

—Porque yo también deseaba algo. —la voz ronca le regresó al presente. Judal pensó que si al menos no podían sentir dolor físico, había otra clase de dolor que era persistente.

—¿Lo obtuviste?

—No y créeme, tu tampoco lo vas a tener.

El oráculo soltó una risita amarga. Ya lo sabía, él ya había perdido todo. No deseaba nada que alguien pudiera darle. Estaba seguro que su vida como la recordaba ya no regresaría. Ya no más risas entre los durazneros. Ya no estarían la manita de Kouha y de Kougyoku al lado de la suya. Ya no había más un cielo azul decorado con nubes blancas y muchos menos, ya no estaría la apenas y perceptible sonrisa de Kouen a su lado.

Todo era una maldita mentira…

Una carta había llegado al imperio de Kou exactamente dos meses después de la salida del oráculo del reino. Justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar una cena tranquila entre los príncipes y las princesas del reino una charola de oro tenía aquél mensaje.

El primer príncipe tomo aquella nota, sabía que para que alguien importunara la cena debía de ser de suma importancia. Abrió la carta con parsimonia y leyó el contenido rápidamente. Dejó la carta en su lugar y segundos más tarde levanto la vista, buscó a Kougyoku, también a Kouha y al final miró a su hermano Koumei.

—Judal murió. El barco de Sinbad naufragó.

El primer rey se retiró de la mesa sin decir alguna palabra extra. Las princesas sólo habían bajado la mirada y sin decir una sola palabra continuaron la cena. Kouha el tercer príncipe había abierto los ojos completamente sorprendido y fue incapaz de poder probar bocado alguno.

Todos allí eran príncipes del reino, y no podían dar alguna opinión al respecto, sin embargo las lágrimas silenciosas de Kougyuoku cayeron sobre la mesa y sobre el tazón donde se suponía debía de estar su comida.

Koumei apretó los puños con fuerza, podía ver la expresión de dolor de sus hermanos menores y sabía de la impotencia de no poder decir nada. Él había sido el que había aconsejado a Kouen de que se llevaran a Judal del reino. Él y solamente él había sido el responsable de que el pequeño oráculo estuviera muerto.

Koumei, era el segundo príncipe, el más tranquilo y juicioso de todos los Ren, asiduo a la lectura como su hermano mayor y con una pereza tan grande como el mismo imperio. Jamás se le había visto tan afectado por algo como esa noche, después de la cena fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Decir que el pequeño Judal no le importaba era una mentira. Lo había conocido desde que era un pequeño niño y lo había visto crecer en su reino. A pesar de ser un príncipe el oráculo era de las pocas personas que le trataba como si fuera una persona cualquiera. A veces se ocultaba entre sus sábanas mientras jugaba a las escondidas con Kougyoku y Kouha.

Por las tardes siempre los veía a los tres mirando al cielo.

El oráculo de vez en cuando le regalaba uno de sus duraznos y le peinaba el cabello junto con su hermano. Y Judal, era un niño caprichoso y hasta odioso, pero con ellos, cuando estaban solo con ellos podía ser tan dulce y cariñoso que olvidaba que le sentía parte de su familia.

Pero el oráculo había crecido y ya no era el pequeño niño adorable y travieso. Era un jovencito apuesto que vagaba por el palacio como si fuera el mismo rey. Y no tenía problema con eso. Nadie lo tenía, disfrutaba de sus caprichos y rabietas en silencio tanto como sus hermanos menores.

Le había visto gritar por el compromiso de su hermana discutiendo que nadie merecía a _su vieja bruja_ a tal punto que habían cancelado el compromiso. También había encerrado a Kouha en su habitación la primera vez que le habían sugerido que tuviera una concubina.

El oráculo era celoso con todos ellos, hasta a él le había hecho ciertos desplates cuando lo veía con alguna mujer.

Nada se comparaba a la forma en que Judal miraba a Kouen, el primer príncipe y su hermano mayor. Koumei había sido el primero en notar los sentimientos del oráculo hacía su hermano. Si bien podía ser celoso con todos, la forma en la que se comportaba con él era acentuada y hasta dulce.

Y era una pena, Judal no podía darse el lujo de estar enamorado de su hermano. No de él.

Y habría dejado pasar aquél comportamiento esperando a que con el tiempo pasara, pero en lugar de eso, aquél amor parecía ir incrementado silenciosamente, como una pequeña bola de nieve que va cayendo por la montaña. Aunque al principio, es pequeña, al final termina siendo una avalancha. No obstante, aunque Koumei podía controlar algo como eso, sabía que su hermano no lo tomaría de la mejor manera.

A pesar de conocerlo muy bien, las formas en las que el otro actuaba le causaban cierto temor. Sobre todo cuando le había dicho sobre su compromiso con la reina de Parthevia; Serendine. Sus sentimientos eran completamente misteriosos, pero sabía que él, haría cualquier cosa por proteger su reino, tanto así como casarse con una completa desconocida. O complacer a esa mujer, como cuando ella había ido de visita al reino y había querido conocer al joven oráculo.

Koumei no podía imaginarse a Judal llorando en esa boda arreglada, o algo aún peor, gritándole a Kouen que lo amaba. La idea le horrorizaba, había tomado la decisión de hablar con su hermano y decirle todo de frente _El oráculo está enamorado de ti, es bastante obvio, te sugiero que lo saques del reino lo antes posible. De preferencia antes de tu boda._

Su hermano, había asentido y son decirle una solo palabra había tomado acciones al respecto. Sinbad llegaría por él y lo llevarían a Sindria.

Koumei, jamás entendió porque su hermano lo mandó una tierra tan lejana sin decirle una sola palabra, sin decirle a Kougyoku o Kouha. Pero supo que todo había sido culpa suya. Si no hubiera dicho que Judal estaba enamorado de él tal vez ese pequeño seguiría allí… tal vez metido en su habitación jugando entre sus cobijas a ocultarse.

Robando sus ropas… o sencillamente siendo junto con sus otros hermanos.

Jamás se había sentido tan culpable. Le había causado dolor a las personas que quería y jamás vería de nuevo al pequeño oráculo.

Cerró las ventanas, se aseguró que la puerta estuviera cerrada y finalmente se tiró en la cama apretando los puños con fuerza. Tal vez, no había cometido un error como consejero y había procurado el estatus real de su hermano, pero sentía que había perdido parte de su humanidad. Y no podría ser capaz de lamentarse, al menos no frente a alguien.

…..

Judal al fin había conocido a Neptuno. En ningún momento estuvo interesado en su plática ni tenía la más remota idea del por qué estaba allí o cual era la misión tan importante para seguir con vida, o la forma en la que estaba.

—Sólo dime cuál es tu deseo. —el oráculo no podía ver con claridad a aquél ser. Pero lo escuchaba bastante bien y sabía, por la otra persona que estaba con él, que terminaría siendo usado.

—Venganza. —esa fue su única palabra. Pero, lo único que deseaba era ver a aquellas personas sufriendo tanto como él lo había hecho, suplicar por su vida y que nadie respondiera. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por un largo periodo de tiempo. Supo que no obtendría nada ¿entonces ya no tenía ningún sentido?—. Si no me otorgas mi venganza, jamás te daré lo que quieres de mí, aún si me tengo que morir de morir de nuevo, o ser humillado o cualquier condena que me puedas dar.

—No puedo darte tu venganza, pero sí te puedo dar la libertad de 3 noches cada mes en tierra para que cumplas tu deseo. —Judal quiso reír en ese mismo momento. Tres días vivo. No le servía de nada, si no tenía poder, pero podría esperar lo suficiente para cumplir sus deseos.

—Tu poder seguirá absoluto… puedo ver en tu destino un tiempo más. —Judal cerró el trato dándole aquello que ese dios quería. El poder de la predicción. Sabía que tendría que ir continuamente a decirle su destino a cambio de la permanencia de su alma en el mundo.

El tiempo bajo el mar era de lo más extraño. Había conocido a unas cuantas almas que estaban atrapadas allí buscando desesperadamente cumplir sus sueños. Algunas sólo deseaban vivir de nuevo, otras querían recuperar un alma de manos de Ares, otras deseaban sencillamente morir. Cada una de ellas tenía una función para Neptuno, y cada una de ella parecía tan engañada como la otra. El único que parecía estar consciente de que había sido timado por un dios era ese sujeto, el famoso Kassim.

Pocas veces habían hablado desde que había rescatado su cuerpo mortal, y el sujeto estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. A Judal, para nada le interesaba saber del otro hasta que notó la simpática aura maligna que manaba de él. —Te diré algo de tu futuro, si me das algo de información.

Sus ojos cafés como almendras apenas y le dieron una mirada. Aquella persona no tenía ningún interés en el futuro, la respuesta fue obvia por la forma cínica en que lo evitó. —O, te puedo llevar conmigo a la superficie a que fumes…

Eso si había logrado que captara la atención del otro, recibió un golpe mal logrado en la frente y fueron a donde unos pequeños rayos de luz se colaban en aquel arrecife.

—¿Cómo tú, podrías llevarme a mí?

—Tú tienes más tiempo aquí… pero yo tengo algo que nadie más tiene, e incluso Neptuno desea. Te llevaré conmigo a cambio de información.

Habían cerrado el trato indirectamente con un cruce de miradas. Ninguno confiaba en el otro, pero Judal podía notar el interés, no sólo por el placer de permanecer en tierra unos cuantos días, sencillamente porque el otro parecía tener unos planes tan oscuros como los suyos.

—Afrodita, ella te puede ayudar, si consigues sacarnos de aquí te diré como llamarla, pero no te voy a dar más información hasta que me asegures que tendré los mismos días que tú fuera del mar.

Sinbad al fin había llegado a Sindria y tan pronto había llegado y escrito esa nota se había encerrado en su habitación.

No podía hablar ni siquiera con Ja'far, la persona que le cuidaba, la persona que siempre le consolaba, su persona.

No podía dejar que le tomara la mano y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Había perdido al famoso oráculo de Kou en su viaje. Lo había perdido por dar la orden de tenerlo encadenado en el último camarote del barco. Lo había perdido y se había olvidado por completo de él hasta el momento en que la tormenta había acabado y había hecho un conteo de sus hombres.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de encontrar su cuerpo. El mar se había apoderado de la persona que Kouen, personalmente le había encomendado.

Si bien, cuando había visto a ese jovencito mal encarado en el reino le había parecido bastante "lindo" había caído por completo de su gracia cuando había subido a su barco. Le había ofendido en su lengua y en varias más. Le había dicho que la desgracia le seguía y hasta le había pateado la entrepierna con tal de no subir al barco.

Jamás imagino que su reticencia se debía a un mal augurio. Ese mocoso era el maldito oráculo, y se suponía que sus predicciones no fallaban. Tal vez si hubieran subido un día después, o si lo hubieran llevado en otro barco o… si sencillamente le hubiera dicho la verdadera razón por la cual se lo estaba llevando hubiera tenido un destino diferente. Tal vez hubiera confiado en él.

Había escuchado comentarios de Judal en el palacio y aunque todos decían que el oráculo era un pequeño caprichoso, coincidían que una vez que lo conocían era bastante alegre y dulce. Sinbad jamás había comprobado eso. Todo el tiempo había peleado con ese jovencito. Mandarlo al camarote, era sencillamente para demostrarle un poco de humildad.

Pero lo había matado.

Gracias a Naunet~ 3

Para ti con mucho cariño


	3. Chapter 3

III

Dionisio

 _/ Dionisio es el hijo de Zeus, el dios del vino, el éxtasis y el desenfreno, a cambio de una ofrenda él es capaz de otorgar el poder de convertir el agua el oro /_

Judal había salido del agua por primera vez en semanas y lo más fantástico era no ser un maldito pez o algo así. El gusto le duro poco; sentía que los pies eran como plomo. Cuando había abierto los ojos era como brea ardiente despegándose dolorosamente de sus poros. Eso era, el despertar de un no vivo. La garganta le ardía y llenar de aire de nuevo sus pulmones, había resultado como un exhalar de fuego que le había causado un dolor lacerante. Pero la tibia luz del día le mantenía cuerdo y su furia era más mucho más grande que cualquier dolor mundano.

Aquel moreno de rastas estaba de pie esperando a que el otro se recuperara. Lograr que el otro sujeto saliera del mar con él le había tomado bastante tiempo, pero al fin el trato, era que, siempre que saliera el otro lo acompañaría – Con el tiempo, esa mierda deja de doler – Kassim siempre estaba absorto en su mundo, pero era la persona con la más hablaba desde que había llegado a ese otro mundo marino con Neptuno. No eran amigos, eso quedaba claro para ambos, sencillamente sus objetivos en algún momento habían coincidido y, lastimosamente, para ambos ver la cara del otro había terminado por sentirse familiar. – y, aquí es donde le entregas el trasero a los dioses para cumplir sus sueños "princesa" - El azabache chasqueó con la lengua.

Apenas se estaba adaptando a la luz y había dado unos cuantos pasos. Traía puestos esos harapos de algodón enmohecido que usaba antes de morir. El olor era nauseabundo, pero era menor el impacto al ver su rostro reflejado en un charco de agua, su cara estaba un poco más pálida y sus mejillas ya no mostraban el color rosado. Pero sus ojos, eran tan rojos y severos como los rubíes. – Primero quiero darme un baño, no soy un maldito mal viviente como tú – Judal apretó los puños y al final se puso de pie. La risa socarrona de Kassim le hizo comprender que sus planes al fin comenzarían

Había logrado tener tres días en tierra firme cada mes y podía llegar a casi cualquier parte del mundo donde hubiera una costa cercana, a cambio entregaba su poder de clarividencia al dios Neptuno, eso y una serie de favores que estaba dispuesto a dar a cualquier dios que se lo pidiera, aún si eso implicaba mancillar su cuerpo. La venganza, en ese momento valía mucho más que cualquier perjurio. Lo habían matado, habían causado su muerte y se habían olvidado de él mientras lentamente se ahogaba en el mar, ahora, haría que todos aquellos sufrieran esa misma pena. Que sus voces agonizantes sonaran con fuerza y que, absolutamente nadie les tendiera una mano. El mismo dolor que había sufrido, les haría pagar y con creces.

-Vamos a ver Dionisio, él te dará todo el dinero y bienes que necesites a cambio de lo único que tienes ahora - Judal sabía a qué se refería con eso. Se mordió los labios y por un instante se preguntó si el otro había hecho lo mismo. No considero conveniente preguntar.

Le siguió mientras miraba con cierto desdén el paisaje de ese lugar, era un pueblo pequeño pesquero, en donde no tardó más de unos minutos para robar unas cuantas prendas, en una caravana de gitanos se había dado una ducha a cambio de los habanos de Kassim que prácticamente le había arrancado de la boca. Se vistió sin reparo alguno justo antes de entrar al templo por donde el otro le había conducido. – bien, a partir de aquí yo tomaré mi camino, buscaré a Afrodita si me queda de paso. Estaré en la orilla del mar pasado mañana al amanecer – La mirada fría se posó en los ojos rojos del oráculo.

Si bien, el moreno no había conocido a nadie como en él después de morir, sentía la misma nauseabunda lástima que por cualquier otra alma condenada, incluso más.

Kassim tenía más o menos 2 años que había muerto, había matado a su padre y después había huido, junto con su hermana.

El matar a su padre había sido por supervivencia de él y sobre todo su hermana, pero aun así sentía la condena en su pecho por ser un completo bastardo, un marginado como su padre. Fue en un robo, buscando comida cuando su hermana Mariam murió. Ella lo había seguido, justo cuando estaba amenazando al vendedor, ella apareció mirándolo con terror. Las personas pueden tomar cualquier circunstancia para su ventaja, usar a una pequeña niña sólo había sido circunstancial. Kassim había pasado de agresor a presa. Bajó el cuchillo enseguida cuando habían sujeto del cuello a su hermana y la tenían ahora como rehén. Después de despojar a Kassim de todas sus armas la pequeña carroza que había sido atacada siguió su camino con la niña como rehén, al llegar a un acantilado unos minutos después la arrojaron al mar.

Kassim había visto desde el lugar donde estaba la caída de su hermana. Pasaron cerca de dos minutos en los que el tiempo se detuvo para él, y sólo el sonido del mar acompaños las lágrimas densas que salieron de sus ojos.

Se arrojó al agua, no pensando en morir, sólo iba tras ella tratando de recuperarla, la razón y la lógica no habían obedecido en ese momento. Cuando cayó al agua y sintió lo fría que estaba, aún estaba con vida, el golpe de las olas tampoco lo mató, fue la imagen del cuerpo de su hermana chocando contra el arrecife lo que le paralizó, estiró su mano para alcanzar pero en ese momento la vista se le nubló. Lo último que había visto eran los ojos sin vida de su hermana mientras trataba de alcanzarla. Era imposible nadar, apenas y podía mantenerse a flote después de estirarse un poco las olas le azotaron con fuerza trémula contra un pilar de roca afilada, entre la espuma y el sabor salado había muerto minutos después. Neptuno, lo acogió.

Kassim poseía una mente brillante, y su muerte se había catalogado como un suicidio y estaba condenado a cumplir los caprichos del dios. Había argumentado, después de su muerte, con toda la lógica y la astucia posible como, su muerte no era un suicidio. Había encantado tanto a Neptuno como su labia y singularidad que, al menos por un tiempo lo tuvo como su nuevo favorito. Le había prometido encontrar reencontrarse con su hermana después de 10 años de servicio. Kassim consideraba el castigo acorde a su pena. No me merecía ver a Mariam, al menos hasta que pudiera ofrecerle una genuina disculpa, aunque después de estar con Neptuno por un año y servirle de cerca, ir por algunas almas y conocer a otros dioses, entendió que ellos solo jugaban con los humanos, muertos o vivos, los dioses jamás le concederían algo a los humanos, a menos que esos humanos fueran mitad dioses. Aunque, eso hasta ahora era sólo un rumor, jamás había visto o escuchado de alguno, y la información era uno de sus bienes.

El moreno, sacó el último habano que le quedaba, lo había secado al sol y después de darle unas cuantas caladas placenteras, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar mirando el cielo, estaba ceca del lugar donde había nacido y donde estaba la tumba de su madre, seguramente a Mariam, le hubiera gustado llevar flores, de esas que eran blancas y tenían forma de campanillas.

Se sentía ridículo juntando florecitas por el camino, pero aun así las tomó de la mala gana hasta formar un pequeño ramillete, luego de eso, sólo bastó con caminar por 3 horas hasta aquel lugar donde estaba la lisa y blanca lápida.

Se veía limpia, como si alguien se hubiera tomado su tiempo para asearla. Alguien había pensado en su madre. Chasqueó con la lengua y se sentó frente a su tumba. Seguramente su alma estaba en algún lugar dichoso, su madre era la única persona que recordaba con amabilidad, hasta el último momento en que había respirado. Ladeó la cabeza y se tendió en el piso. La melancolía pesaba sólo un poco más de lo habitual, pero debía reconocer que no había tenido la oportunidad de tocar el césped y sentir el sol sobre su cara sin ningún objetivo más que, estar solo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y descansó. Era como si el aire limpiara todos sus pecados y le dejara trasparente. Casi podía decir que se deshacía con el viento y hasta deseo que eso pasara, que sólo su existencia se borrara y dejara de ser él.

Una bocanada más de aire y un último suspiro habrían sido perfectos. Su descanso fue interrumpido, un grito le sacó de su sueño placentero – ¡Kassim!- el gritó le dejó paralizado y los ojos almendra que lo miraban parecía que estaban a punto de estallar como cascadas.

Esa persona de cabellos dorados se puso de rodillas le tomó de los hombros y al final se fundió con él en un abrazo inesperado. No había tenido tiempo de responder o alejarse, sólo se dejó hacer mientras el otro parecía tener pequeño colapso entre jadeos y llanto. Había mojado su ropa. -¿Quién eres? - Le dejó un momento, y aunque estuvo inmóvil todo el tiempo, le había hartado la cercanía y al fin lo había empujado fuera de su espacio personal.

-Soy yo, Alibaba- El nombre no le sonaba ni un poco, no tenía la menor idea. – pensé que habías muerto, no podía dejar de pensar en ti… sobreviviste te busqué por toda la costa… solo pude recuperar el cuerpo de Mariam – tenía su atención, no sólo conocía su nombre, conocía a su hermana y hablaba del día de su muerte.

-Me estás confundiendo niño - El rubio apretó los puños y desistió. Dio un par de pasos atrás y de entre sus ropas sacó los zarcillos rojos que el otro solía usar. – Al menos toma esto, los he estado cuidando, la tumba de Mariam está allí, lo más cerca que pude de mamá.

Alibaba rodó los ojos mirando el lugar donde se suponía descansaban los restos de las personas que consideraba su familia y… él. Él, que estaba allí, con vida y no parecía recordarlo. Habían sido tan paradójicos los sentimientos en ese instante que parecían una constipación en el pecho. -Eres Kassim… sé que eres Kassim-

El moreno ladeó la cabeza, no tardó mucho para entender y analizar lo que pasaba, le habían arrebatado los recuerdos de ese chico, la verdadera pregunta, era el _"_ _¿Por qué?"_

-Lo siento pero, no puedo recordarte. Agradezco lo de Mariam- el rubio parecía no estar conforme con eso, pero de cualquier manera, sujetó el brazo del otro y le llevó hasta la pequeña casa en la cual ahora habitaba.

-No importa, te prepararé el almuerzo.

El frío mármol sobre sus pies descalzos le causó un pequeño estremecimiento apretó con sus manos las ropas negras que traía puestas mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en aquello que resplandecía en el final del largo pasillo. Los templos para los dioses parecían más de lo que necesitaban según él. No era para tanto, los dioses no merecían la consideración humana, pero a final de cuentas él no era nadie para juzgar al respecto. Estaba listo para mirar al adefesio que sería el famoso Dionisio, pero la expresión se le agrió enseguida.

Ese que estaba frente a él, con el mismo porte de siempre y aire altanero, era Kouen. El cabello rojo, los ojos serios y la expresión aguda. Se conmocionó a tal grado que el único paso que dio atrás le hizo caer de espaldas. La sonrisa ácida del otro allí le hizo entender que, era la imagen de Kouen, pero ese, no era Kouen, no era su Kouen, sobre todo cuando sintió una mirada gentil sobre él y la mano del otro tocando las suya en un contacto que parecía mantequilla tibia.

-Esta es la imagen de quien más anhela tu corazón - esa había sido la frase más estúpida con la cual un dios pudo iniciar una conversación. De hecho, rayaba en lo absurdo. El no quería a Kouen, él lo había condenado a su muerte, él… era la persona que más odiaba en ese preciso instante. Chasqueó con la lengua, le quitó con un movimiento brusco la mano que ahora estaba por sus mejillas tocándole con cierto encanto.

-Estoy aquí porque deseo la gracia de un dios - prefirió ir al grano se puso de pie aunque parecía alguien indefenso la torrencial personalidad que le acompañaba era suficiente para sentirse protegido.

-Todos vienen a mi por eso, y soy de lo más complaciente, y supongo que sabes cuál es pago- el oráculo se mordió los labios. Kassim se lo había dicho antes, el precio era su cuerpo de forma carnal. Entendía que ese dios tomara la forma de alguien que él anhelara, si era para un acto tan simple como el coito podía hacerlo.

Se había convencido de hacerlo semanas atrás. Aún cuando su cuerpo nunca había tocado por alguien más. En realidad, ni siquiera había llegado a sentir lo que era la tibieza de un beso. Sentía más cólera de la que era posible contener, y aun así esa imagen que tenía enfrente era del mismo Kouen. Aquel que le acariciaba los labios con bastante placer.

– Un cuerpo hermoso y puro, serías una gran ofrenda, por ti llenaría a un pueblo con cosechas de uvas frescas por años, es una pena que ya seas una alma condenada y no pueda tener a mi lado más que un simple recipiente reluciente.

La voz de aquel hombre resonó por el templo, pero el oráculo estaba inmutable. No era por el hecho de ser un condenado, era la idea entregarse a alguien por venganza; sencillamente porque necesitaba riquezas en ese mundo. – te daré las ofrendas de mi altar; oro y comida – después de esas palabras tomó a Judal por la cintura. En comparación parecía de lo más pequeño entre los brazos de aquel pelirrojo. Lo que siguió a ese trato fue sencillamente un acto carnal. No había amor ni palabras de consuelo, solo un hombre despojando de las prendas a otro que por instantes miraba los ojos rojos de esa persona que en algún momento había amado. Doloroso y nada placentero. No había más.

Sinbad había escrito la más larga carta de disculpa de todos los tiempos, Ja´far a su lado había mirado con cierta pena las amargas disculpas que trabaja de plasmar en aquel mensaje hacía el reino de Kou.

Sería imposible. Sabía que el mocoso era importante para ese reino, más que eso, era su sacerdote y lo había perdido. Chasqueó con la lengua, el juego de meter al niño en el calabozo para darle algo humildad había terminado con una carta de Kouen sobre las notas exactas del naufragio y de la forma en la cual, ninguno de sus hombres había muerto, nadie a excepción de Judal.

Había una pequeña línea que estaba a punto de ser cruzada para declarar la guerra en entre los dos imperios. Sinbad lo sabía, pero más que eso, sabía que no se trataba de una guerra casual por invadir países, era la furia de un hombre que había pedido al niño que con cauteloso recelo había cuidado desde pequeño en la calidez de su reino "Cuida de mi oráculo un tiempo, lo necesito fuera de Kou"

Y esas eran las palabras más nobles que habían salido de los labios del otro rey cuando Sinbad le había propuesto hacer un plan comercial y terminar con las fricciones que existían en los dos reinos. Ya un tiempo, Hakuryu u Kougyoku habían ido a Sindria, ahora llevarían al oráculo, más que nada como un escape a Serendine, la prometida de Kouen.

Sabía por el mismo rey de Kou que la princesa de Partevia había puesto sus ojos en el pequeño oráculo, ella anhelaba poder tener el control de la clarividencia que había dentro de ese pequeño. Ese poder que el reino de Kou pocas veces había usado.

-Nos declarará la guerra- con voz tacita terminó después de escribir la carta, aún con todas las disculpas esa era la única respuesta que veía.

-No lo hara… Kouen-san lo va a comprender -

-¡Él personalmente me pidió cuidarlo Ja´far! ¡yo lo dejé morir!- Bien, Sinbad era un inútil, el tarado de los 7 mares, él… bueno Ja´far tenía una serie de adjetivos calificativos poco usuales para él, todos ellos bastante despectivos, y hasta al final de la lista, estaba la palabra dependencia. Tal vez cariño y también un poco de amor. A veces ni el mismo Ja´far estaba seguro, pero independientemente de eso, seguía a Sinbad con una convicción ciega. Él era único que le había dado un sentido a su vida, y si en este momento, tenía que alistarse para un guerra con Kou lo haría.

Se puso detrás de él y le masajeo los hombros, como una simple cortesía, lo que recibió enseguida fue que el otro lo jalara del brazo y lo sentara en su regazo. Le besó los labios con dedicación, abrió sus labios y entró hasta lo profundo de su boca acariciando su lengua, le beso con desespero hasta que el otro tembló en sus brazos y cerró los ojos esperando que ese beso jamás terminara. – Ja´far, conquistaremos el reino Kou… aun con este tropiezo. Lograré darte un mundo lleno de paz.

Cuando Kassim llegó a la orilla de la costa, justo donde se había quedado de ver con Judal, le encontró tendido en la arena con un pequeño baúl de oro que aseguraba, él no lo había cargado hasta allí.

La mirada que tenía el muchachito en ese momento era de las más peculiares que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Entre el asco y la sorpresa.

-¿Al menos hay tabaco en ese maldito baúl?- Judal ladeó la cabeza, luego asintió en cuanto las palabras del moreno le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Como no podría traerte tu maldito vicio - se quedó tendido en la arena, aún quedaban al menos un par de horas para regresar al mar, pero estaba seguro que una vez que entrara en el frio océano olvidaría una sensación tan carnal – el no me besó, no beso mis labios - segundos después comenzó a reír con cierta ironía

El oráculo se tocó los labios mientras el otro levantó una ceja y le miro de pies a cabeza, la pequeña risa que salía de los labios del otro le hizo pensar tan rápidamente que no tardó mucho en llegar a una conclusión lógica. Después de todo, su única virtud era la del pensamiento. Ese mocoso era como un unicornio, al menos hasta ese día. Un jovencito virgen y puro. Era.

Se acomodó a su lado y lo miró de frente, después de mirar sus ojos y su rostro, tan blanco como la porcelana, de ver esos labios con un pálido rosado, lo decidió. Sujetó su mentón, y le besó. Acarició un momento sus cabellos atrás de su nuca y le sujeto un momento la cintura. El oráculo se quedó con los ojos abiertos un instante, no se lo hubiera esperado. Así era como se sentía. Cerró los ojos un momento y se afianzó al otro mientras dejaba que las caricias consumieran el poco oxigeno que le quedaba. Al final se separaron y se miraron a los ojos – Bien, allí tienes tu primer beso princesa.

Deja de estar lloriqueando que me enfermas –

Judal frunció el ceño completamente enojado, le arrojó una pequeña piedra que había en la costa y prácticamente le ordenó que jalara ese baúl al lugar donde los cuerpos de ambos permanecían intactos.

– Y ¿me vas a decir porque venías de tan buen humor?-

– No está en nuestro trato hablar de asuntos personales, princesa.


End file.
